


Any Time, Any Place

by cuddliestcactus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Meeting, Fluff, Friendship, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Modern Era, No Incest, Pregnancy, Siblings, meet cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddliestcactus/pseuds/cuddliestcactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU One-shots<br/>1) Fighting over an ugly doll at an antiques store<br/>2) I thought you were my elementary school bully but really you're a hot stranger<br/>3) "just some light stalking"<br/>4) Light Stalking 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby (Doll)

It'd been six months since they moved in, but their house was still depressingly bare. Normally, Sansa would morph into Martha Stewart as soon as she stepped into a new place, the lessons she learned from her mother on how to keep a proper house too ingrained for Sansa to shake, but she and Jon had been so busy with his new job and her finishing her masters when they first arrived. Then Bran had his accident, and Rob had run off with Jeyne, and Dany had brought home a surprisingly terrifying husband from one of her mission trips which was followed shortly by the discovery that Arya had been participating in a weird, underground Fight Club cult, and…

Well, Sansa realized that there were worse things than taking their time to decorating their house.

But now Bran was healthy and getting more adept with his chair every day. Robb had come home with a new wife and apologies for scaring everyone. Drogo had finally stopped trying to prove his love for Dany by drunkenly punching strangers and was getting along with Jon by way of their mutual love of good hair products. Arya had agreed to stop fighting people for money at least, but they were still working on getting her to stop fighting altogether.

Given the relative calm, Sansa had told Jon that it was time they fixed up their house and made it a real home. Jon had smiled that favorite smile of hers, the one that made his eyes crinkle, before he'd sappily said, "You're here. Seems like home to me."

Now, looking through knick knacks in their third antiques store of the day, Sansa felt herself blushing from remembering how she had jumped her husband after he’d said that. She hadn't known much sweetness and honesty in her relationships before Jon so she would take and love all of Jon's corny lines simply because he meant them all. Shaking her head to refocus on the task in front of her, she walked into another room of the store and feeling Jon fall into step behind her. She was about to turn around and move to the next room, sure that they were not going to find anything amongst vintage toys in this one, when she heard Jon let out a loud gasp.

"Jon?" Sansa asked, concerned, as she turned to see what had caused the color to drain from his face. His gaze was fixed on the center table, and Sansa let out a laugh when she realized what had startled him so, rushing forward to scoop it up and get a better look.

"We are not bringing that thing into our house!"

Jon was still in the doorway where he'd frozen at the sight of the treasure now in Sansa's hands. His voice trembled, a manic glaze to his eyes that she hadn't seen since they were small children. Looking down at the worn doll in her hands, the face and winking blue eyes were familiar to her despite the signs of age and dirt. It was the exact same brand of doll that Sansa'd had as a little girl, the same doll that, to a young Sansa's delight, had terrified her brother's best friend, Jon Snow.

She been ruthless in her torment. Hiding the doll under the covers of the guest bed when Jon slept over, perching it on top of the shower door when John was in there bathing, or the classic chasing him around the house with the doll while he screamed.

Oh, how he had screamed.

"But Jon..." Sansa whined, keeping her head down to hide her grin, "Think of the memories!"

"The memories?!" he shrieked, almost making her bite through her lip to keep in her giggles, "I am thinking of the memories! The memories of the psychological warfare you inflicted on me with that… that monstrous..."

Taking pity on the poor man and his spluttering, Sansa put the doll down and moved to where Jon was quickly backing out the doorway. The fact that he wasn’t turning around so he could keep the doll in his line of sight, like the toy was liable to jump up and start chasing him, had Sansa losing her fight to keep her amusement at bay. Chuckling, she wrapped her arms around his waist before he could get too far. Jon, the Seven bless him, immediately pulled her close even while having some sort of baby-doll induced panic attack. Sansa walked him back, never letting him out of her embrace, until they were far away from the room with all of the toys. She kept them moving until they were outside the antique store, narrowly avoiding crashing into a table full of delicate crystal vases.

Jon was breathing easier out in the sunshine, though he kept casting cautious peeks back at the store.

“I think we’re safe,” she whispered conspiratorially in his ear, letting her lips graze his skin.

Jon shivered, but she didn’t think it was from fear. “For a second there, I thought you were going to buy it for old times’ sake, and I’d be stuck living in constant terror.”

Guiding his face away from the store so that she could give him a chaste kiss, she said, “No. I wouldn’t want to risk scaring my baby.”

The cringe Jon gave her made her laugh again, and she waited for the inevitable complaint. Jon, for all of his adorably cheesy ways, was never one for pet names.

“Since when am I your baby?” he asked, disgusted, until his brow furrowed in confusion, “And since when do you not like scaring me? I have a whole childhood of proof to the contrary.”

She had been brainstorming the best ways to tell him for a week now, having only realized her condition recently given the chaos of the last few months. Sansa had been leaning towards a nice dinner and a gift wrapped onesie, but something about the reminder of Jon as a little boy, of her as a little girl, and the wonderful childhood they’d had, teasing and entertaining harassment included, made her not able to wait for her plans.

“Oh, I have no problem with scaring you. I wasn’t talking about you,” she smiled, content to stay in his arms and wait for him to figure it out.

It didn’t take him long. The hands at her back spasmed, and his face whipped down to stare at her belly. He met her eyes again, his own sporting the beginnings of tears.

“Sansa?” he whispered, not quite able to get more than just her name out but a grin starting to spread across his mouth.

“A baby that’s half you?” she beamed, “I couldn’t buy the doll. For all we know, doll phobia is genetic.”

Jon closed the distance between them, burying his face into her neck and lifting her off her feet to twirl her around. Sansa almost missed what he said for how tightly he held her.

“A baby that’s half you would probably love the damn doll. Let’s go back and get it.”


	2. Bully For You

Sansa had been glaring at the man leaning against the bar for fifteen minutes now. Holding a glare for that long actually made your face hurt, but she’d had too many lemon drop shots for those kinds of trivial matters to bother her. At least, not when she was burning with righteous fury.

“I think you should go punch him in the face,” Arya piped up from where she was squeezed next to her in their booth, breaking Sansa’s concentration.

“Of course you do. A punch to the face is your solution to everything,” Sansa grumbled, downing another of the shots that Arya kept bringing her before turning back to her glaring. She hadn’t gotten a clear look at the man’s face yet, but there was something about his hair that had been familiar enough to grab her attention when he’d walked into The Wall, their local dive. When she’d seen Sam Tarly next to him, the familiarity had sharpened in Sansa’s alcohol soaked mind.

Why Sam was now hanging out with the bully that had made his and her second grade year a living hell, Sansa could not figure out. But there Sam was, laughing away at something the malicious dick-turd said like he hadn’t spent recesses hiding with Sansa so they wouldn’t get teased or worse. It was funny to Sansa that she could remember the feeling of scraped knees and pulled pigtails so well, but could not for the life of her remember this douche’s name or what his face looked like, could only picture the mop of dark curls on his head as he tormented her.

“Actually,” Arya interrupted her musings, voice mockingly prim in tone, “Sometimes I prefer a punch to the junk. Want to do that instead?”

Sansa grabbed another shot from Arya’s hands and downed it. “Yes. Let’s do that,” wobbling only slightly as she stood up.

Arya brows rocketed up, and she scrambled to grab her sister, but Sansa was too quick by half. She ignored Arya’s cry of “Wait, I was kidding! Come back here!” and pushed her way through the crowd to the bar.

So intent was she in her mission, that she didn’t notice Sam’s face brightening as he caught sight of her so she was surprised to be stopped by a large, soft body and a warm hug. Sansa blinked, confused as to why she wasn’t moving anymore and looked down at Sam wrapped around her.

“Sansa! It’s been an age, hasn’t it?” Sam said, happiness shining through every word as he released her.

She blinked again before remembering her wrath.

“You!” she rasped, pointing a finger at him but finding it more difficult to aim than she intended, jabbing him in the stomach on accident, “You traitor! How could you be hanging out with…”

Sansa trailed off because, for the first time, the man at the bar turned so she could see his face.

And what an unfairly beautiful face it was. Definitely not the face of the second grade bully jerk-face.

Sam gaped at her, while the beautiful faced man turned bright red for some reason and stuttered out a “Thank you?”

Arya, who had apparently joined them in time to hear her sister blurt sentences out that should have stayed inside thoughts, collapsed into heaving belly-laughs.

“I didn’t mean that!” Sansa squealed, turning as bright as Beautiful Face Man, “I mean… Not that you aren’t beautiful, because you clearly are! How are lashes like yours fair on a man! But I meant that I didn’t mean to say that out loud!” Sansa wanted to die, but all of the lemon vodka she’d had tonight was not letting her shut the hell up, “Except now I’ve talked about your lashes and who does that, and I am so, so sorry, I thought you were this bully that used to beat up Sam and me, but you are not, obviously, because Jesus, I would remember if a face as beautiful as yours had been the one to push me into the gravel, and,” Sansa mercifully felt a hand clamp over her mouth, mildly surprised to find it was her own.

Thank God her arms apparently had more sense than her lips.

Finally recovering from her fit of amusement, Arya looped an arm around Sansa’s waist and pulled her away from Beautiful Face Man and Sam. “Sorry about that,” Arya cackled, “She started muttering about bullies as soon as you guys walked in, so I drowned her in vodka to see what would happen. That was better than I could have hoped!”

Beautiful Face Man didn’t look quite so red anymore and was instead looking at Sansa speculatively. Sansa kept her hand firmly on her mouth just to be safe.

Sam ran a nervous hand through his hair, and sheepishly said, “In Sansa’s defense, that guy was a right prick.” Beautiful Face Man hummed thoughtfully before extending a hand to Sansa.

“Well, I try my best to not be a prick. I’m Jon.” Sansa, realizing she’d have to remove her right hand from her face to shake his properly and then who knew what other horrors she’d end up saying, used her left hand to awkwardly shake his while keeping her mouth covered. Beautiful Face Man, Jon, chuckled at her antics, and Sansa wondered if you could still die of embarrassment if you were drunk.

Nodding politely at Sam, she grabbed Arya and ran out the door, stumbling a couple of times in her hurry.

She kept her hand over mouth until they were in the cab, cheeks burning at Arya’s continuing giggles all the way home.

\----------------------------

The next morning, Sansa groaned at the sunlight filtering in through the window to burn her aching eyes. Rolling over to shield her throbbing head, she fully intended to sleep through the hangover she could feel building within her.

A notification blinking on her phone from where it was perched on her nightstand peaked her interest before she could fall back asleep.

_Sam gave me your number, hope that’s alright. You never gave me a chance to tell you that I think you have a beautiful face, too.  
-Jon aka not the prick from second grade, though I wouldn’t mind proving that to you over dinner :)_


	3. Light Stalking

_Friday_

Jon, 5:46 AM: she’s back  
Jon, 5:46 AM: i mean, it’s only been two days that she missed but still  
Jon, 5:46 AM: maybe i should wave  
Jon, 5:46 AM: no, that’s stupid

Sam, 5:46 AM: do you know what time it is? some of us don’t have to get up before the sun to run with our dogs

Jon, 5:47 AM: did i not tell you i got moved to a later shift? bc i have that night class now, Mormont said i could stop working so early

Sam, 5:47 AM: if you got moved to a later shift then why are you still going to the park before 6 am?  
Sam, 5:47 AM: wait  
Sam, 5:47 AM: seven hells  
Sam, 5:47 AM: you pathetic git

Jon, 5:47 AM: if i don’t come this early, i won’t see her

Sam, 5:48 AM: JON. THAT IS CALLED STALKING.  
Sam, 5:48 AM: Gilly says “grow a pair and talk to her or leave the poor girl alone before you scare her”

Jon, 5:48 AM: i’m not stalking her! i just like seeing her. i’m not scaring her

Sam, 5:49 AM: a big, well-muscled, dark, male stranger with a dog the size of a wolf staring at her is going to scare her sooner or later. even if she doesn’t find you intimidating, she probably WILL find Ghost intimidating

Jon, 5:50 AM: you think i’m well muscled, do you

Sam, 5:50 AM: stop avoiding the point

Jon, 5:50 AM: her dog’s as big as Ghost, she’s not going to find him scary  
Jon, 5:50 AM: in fact, Lady is the one that growled at Ghost a couple of days ago for getting too close  
Jon, 5:50 AM: so if anything, i should be scared of Lady

Sam, 5:51 AM: so you have talked to her before

Jon, 5:51 AM: no, why?

Sam, 5:51 AM: then how do you know her dog’s name is Lady?

Jon, 5:52 AM: i overheard her calling for her when Lady jumped in the stream about two miles in on the trail

Sam, 5:52 AM: …  
Sam, 5:52 AM: so you follow her on her run with her dog now, too  
Sam, 5:52 AM: JON  
Sam, 5:52 AM: AGAIN  
Sam, 5:52 AM: THIS IS CALLED STALKING

Jon, 5:54 AM: you are being dramatic

Sam, 5:54 AM: no, i am not. you’ve been ass over tit for this girl for weeks now, but you’ve never said a word to her  
Sam, 5:54 AM: given how much you talk about her (which is all the time), i can only imagine how much you STARE at her while you are FOLLOWING her along the trails close enough to LISTEN to her every word  
Sam, 5:54 AM: she’s a woman alone on a hiking path with a big man and his big dog following her for weeks and NEVER SAYING A WORD

Jon, 5:59 AM: when you put it that way, it does sound bad

Sam, 6:00 AM: it is BAD so talk to her and fix it

Jon, 6:04 AM: gods  
Jon, 6:04 AM: i’ve been stalking her  
Jon, 6:04 AM: i didn’t mean to. i just…  
Jon, 6:04 AM: seeing her smile in the morning made the rest of my day brighter. i just liked starting my day with her smile

Sam, 6:05 AM: then talk to her! tell her that!  
Sam, 6:05 AM: gilly says that was right romantic

Jon 6:06 AM: i can’t talk to her  
Jon, 6:06 AM: that would probably make her so uncomfortable at this point  
Jon, 6:06 AM: bc i have apparently been stalking her like a creepy idiot

Sam, 6:06 AM: what no  
Sam, 6:06 AM: tell her what you just told me, it’ll be fine

Jon, 6:07 AM: i already left the park  
Jon, 6:07 AM: i’m not going back

Sam, 6:08 AM: GO BACK  
Sam, 6:08 AM: you like this girl. i haven’t seen you this gone since ygritte and YOU HAVEN’T EVEN TALKED TO HER YET  
Sam, 6:08 AM: don’t throw this away, it’s worth giving it a shot

Jon, 6:09 AM: i’m not going to be that guy that follows her around and then forces her to talk to me  
Jon, 6:09 AM: i didn’t even realize how i was acting or how it must have looked to her  
Jon, 6:09 AM: i’m not that guy. i won’t be that guy

Sam, 6:10 AM: you are not that guy. you said you kept coming back for her smiles. if she was smiling, then she can’t have found you scary  
Sam, 6:10 AM: you’re not a guy like theon who wouldn’t notice when a girl was scared, jon

Jon, 6:11 AM: leave it, sam. it’s done

\----------------------------

_Wednesday_

Sansa, 6:10 AM: He’s not here. Again.  
Sansa, 6:10 AM: I guess he isn’t coming back.

Margaery, 6:11 AM: Maybe he is on vacation? There are a lot of reasons he hasn’t been by the park.

Sansa, 6:11 AM: You didn’t see how he ran out of here on Friday. We weren’t even halfway through the trail before I heard him turn around and sprint away.  
Sansa, 6:11 AM: You were right. I should have talked to him. I lost my chance. I was being stupid.  
Sansa, 6:11 AM: So stupid.

Margarey, 6:12 AM: Don’t talk like that. You weren’t being stupid, you were building up courage. That’s not stupid, it’s brave  
Margaery 6:12 AM: He might be coming back, and then you can talk to him

Sansa, 6:13 AM: You were the one telling me to bite the bullet and start a conversation with him. You know how stupid I was being. I finally like a guy after everything, and I blow it because I am too cowardly to put myself out there

Margaery, 6:14 AM: Sansa, darling, we’ve talked about this. You are not stupid, nor are you cowardly. You went through something terrible. He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named is the stupid and cowardly one. You haven’t done anything wrong.  
Margaery, 6:14 AM: Given what you’ve survived, it is completely understandable and even prudent that you would be cautious. I’m sorry if I gave you the impression that I thought you were being anything other than that. I was only trying to be encouraging, trying to be supportive of you moving on with your life  
Margaery, 6:15 AM: And if you moved on with the hot man-bun from the park, then all the better

Sansa, 6:16 AM: You’re a good friend, Marg. The best.  
Sansa, 6:16 AM: And the one pic I sent you was too blurry for you to be able to tell what his face looked like

Margaery, 6:17 AM: It wasn’t blurry enough to hide those abs.  
Margaery 6:17 AM: As for his face, I know you have only the best taste, my dear Sansa. It must be quite the face to have turned your head so

Sansa, 6:18 AM: Ugh. It was the hottest of faces. And now it’s gone.

Margaery, 6:18 AM: Stop using past tense, he’s not dead

Sansa, 6:19 AM; WHAT IF HE IS DEAD?

Margaery, 6:20 AM: I doubt that young, virile, and excellent specimen of health is dead. Chin up, Sansa, you’ll get your shot

Sansa, 6:21 AM: If it turns out he hasn’t been at the park because he’s dead, I am blaming you

\----------------------------

_Thursday_

Jon, 2: 47 PM: SAM

Sam, 2:47 PM: you’re using all-caps  
Sam, 2:47 PM: what’s wrong?  
Sam, 2:47 PM: did someone die?

Jon, 2:48 PM: no one yet, BUT SOON I WILL LIKELY BE MURDERED

Sam, 2:49 PM: who is going to murder you?  
Sam, 2:49 PM: also why are you going to be murdered  
Sam: 2:49 PM: although i suppose the answer to one of those questions could be the answer to the other

Jon, 2:50: FOCUS ON MY IMPENDING DEATH PLEASE

Sam, 2:50 PM: i am focused, you’re the one who can’t answer a simple question

Jon, 2:51 PM: Her name is Sansa

Sam, 2:52 PM: a woman named Sansa is going to be the one to murder you?

Jon, 2:52 PM: no, HER name is Sansa. the HER.  
Jon, 2:52 PM: in fact, HER name is Sansa Stark

Sam, 2:53 PM: Stark?  
Sam, 2:53 PM: as in…

Jon, 2:54 PM: YES. AS IN.

Sam, 2:54 PM: ah. So Robb will be murdering you

Jon, 2:55 PM: YES. YES, HE WILL BE MURDERING ME AS SOON AS HE FINDS OUT THAT I HAVE BEEN STALKING HIS LITTLE SISTER 

Sam, 2:56 PM: you weren’t stalking, not really  
Sam, 2:56 PM: at most it was just some light stalking

Jon, 2:57 PM: THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS LIGHT STALKING, SAM  
Jon, 2:57 PM: i thought i was going to have a heart attack when i saw the picture of her on Robb’s phone

Sam, 2:57 PM: i thought we had met all of Robb’s siblings

Jon, 2:58 PM: Sansa went to university in King’s Landing. she just came home and transferred to Winter Town  
Jon, 2:58 PM: Robb didn’t get into details but he seemed pretty worked up about something that happened to her in King’s Landing. said she came home “to recover.”

Sam, 2:58 PM: recover? what does that mean?

Jon, 2:59 PM: i don’t know. but Robb looked angrier than i’ve ever seen him. Like he wanted to choke someone  
Jon, 2:59 PM: so now i can perfectly imagine what he will look like while he murders me  
Jon, 3:00 PM: although the thought of someone hurting Sansa makes me want to choke someone, too, so i can’t really blame him

Sam, 3:00 PM: so what you are telling me is that you now have a way to get in contact with Sansa

Jon, 3:00 PM: is that really the take away here?

Sam, 3:01 PM: yes  
Sam, 3:01 PM: well, that and the fact that if Sansa is recovering from some ordeal and also has a brother like Robb, then if you had been bothering her on your runs, you would know about it  
Sam, 3:01 PM: bc a cautious girl would have sicced Robb on you

Jon, 3:02 PM: you may have a point there  
Jon, 3:02 PM: i’ll think about it

Sam, 3:03 PM: all you have done is think about it. think about her. you’ve been even moodier than usual.

Jon, 3:05 PM: i know  
Jon, 3:05 PM: and i know it’s absurd bc i haven’t even talked to her yet  
Jon, 3:05 PM: but it’s not just bc she is maybe the most gorgeous girl i have ever seen

Sam, 3:05 PM; i’m sure that doesn’t hurt

Jon, 3:06 PM: shut it  
Jon, 3:06 PM: i can’t explain it, but there is something about her

Sam, 3:07 PM: you know, if you TALKED TO HER, you could probably explain it

Jon, 3:08 PM: you are bloody irritating, did you know that

\----------------------------

_Saturday_

Sansa, 8:36 PM: Update on my life: I found the most precious boutique that sells beautiful rose jewelry where I got your birthday gift, my art history class is more dull than I anticipated, and I WALKED INTO THIS PARTY AT MY BROTHER’S FLAT ONLY TO SEE THE MAN FROM THE PARK SITTING ON ROBB’S COUCH.

Margaery, 8:37 PM: Then why on Earth are you texting me and not with him right now???

Sansa, 8:37 PM: Because he took one look at me, choked on his beer, and then all but ran out of the room to the balcony.  
Sansa, 8:37 PM: It’s kind of hard to work up the confidence to approach someone when they gag at the sight of you and then flee.

Margaery, 8:38 PM: I don’t understand. Why would he do any of that?  
Margarey, 8:38 PM: Maybe he was just surprised to see you

Sansa, 8:39 PM: Or he had noticed all of my pining for him and had resolved to never return to the park to avoid the stupid girl gazing at him with hearts in her eyes, only to be bombarded with her pathetic presence at a party.

Margarey, 8:39 PM: Sansa, you are not stupid or pathetic. You are beautiful and special, and he likely was just surprised to see you. Maybe he’s awkward and needed a moment to recover.  
Margaery 8:40 PM: Where are you?

Sansa, 8:40 PM: Outside. Trying to decide if I am going to go back home.

Margaery, 8:41 PM: NO. Go back inside.  
Margaery, 8:42 PM: Robb wanted you to meet his friends, and you’ve been looking forward to socializing that didn’t involve your parents. You’ve been lonely, and this is a way for you to meet new people.

Sansa, 8:43 PM: I know. I need to make friends here.  
Sansa, 8:43 PM: But maybe I wouldn’t make the best impression right now.

Margaery, 8:44 PM: You’ll make a wonderful impression. You’re Sansa fucking Stark.  
Margaery, 8:44 PM: And though I’m not convinced he is trying to avoid you, if he is, then fuck him. His loss, and you shouldn’t let him stop you from enjoying Robb’s party

Sansa, 8:45 PM: You’re right. I’m going back up.  
Sansa, 8:45 PM: Thanks, Marg. I miss you.

Margaery, 8:45 PM: I miss you, too.  
Margarey, 8:45 PM: Now go make some friends. Although do remember that no one can replace me.

Sansa, 8:46 PM: Of course :)

\----------------------------

Jon, 8:30 PM: SANSA IS HERE

Sam, 8:31 PM: it is her brother’s party, so that’s hardly surprising

Jon, 8:31 PM: well, i was surprised. so surprised that i choked on my beer and then, in a panic bc i was choking and SANSA IS HERE, ran out on the balcony bc it was the closest door  
Jon, 8:31 PM: now i’m standing here like an idiot, alone in the cold

Sam, 8:32 PM: then go back inside, where it’s warm and a certain red head is waiting to be wooed

Jon, 8:33 PM: she just watched me have some sort of mental breakdown at the sight of her  
Jon, 8:33 PM: really great start to my wooing of her  
Jon, 8:34 PM wait she just left

Sam, 8:35 PM: she walked in and then immediately left?

Jon, 8:35 PM: she didn’t even talk to anyone. i think i’m the only one who saw her come in

Sam, 8:36 PM: maybe you should go follow her?

Jon, 8:38 PM: following her is what got me into this mess in the first place, Sam

Sam, 8:39 PM: no, not talking to her is what got you into this mess  
Sam, 8:45 PM: Jon? you there?

Jon, 8:45 PM: yeah, sorry, Robb came to ask me if I had seen Sansa yet  
Jon, 8:45 PM: told him she’d come in and then left. he sent me to go find her  
Jon, 8:45 PM: so you’re getting your wish  
Jon, 8:45 PM: i think i might throw up

Sam, 8:46 PM: do it before you find her. good luck!

\----------------------------

_Sunday_

Sansa, 7:30 AM: His name is Jon.

Margaery, 7:30 AM: Tell me everything!

Sansa, 7:30 PM: Can’t right now, only have a minute before he gets out of the shower

Margaery, 7:30 AM: SANSA STARK. WHAT DO YOU MEAN “OUT OF THE SHOWER”

Sansa, 7:31 AM: just heard the shower turn off, have to put my phone away before he gets back in bed. Would be rude for him to find me texting  
Sansa, 7:31 AM: but short version: you were right. About everything.

Margaery, 7:31 AM: !!!!!!!!!!  
Margaery, 7:31 AM: SANSA  
Margaery, 7:31 AM: THIS IS CRUEL  
Margaery, 7:31 AM: I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS

Sansa, 7:31 AM: :)


	4. Light Stalking 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Light Stalking blew up on Tumblr and here...  
> Couldn't resist giving y'all a little more :)  
> Let me know what you think!

_Thursday_

Robb, 3:15 PM: Hi, Margaery. This is Robb, Sansa’s brother.

Margaery, 3:16 PM: No need for the qualifier. I’m not likely to forget a man as charming as you. To what do I owe the pleasure?

Robb, 3:16 PM: I was wondering if you’d talked to Sansa lately?

Margaery, 3:18 PM: Sansa? And here I was, flattered that the handsome Robb Stark had finally used the number I’d given him months ago…

Robb, 3:19 PM: Oh.  
Robb, 3:19 PM: Sorry, I hadn’t realized... It was an odd time.

Margaery, 3:20 PM: I’m teasing. Mostly. The offer stands for another time, darling.  
Margaery, 3:20 PM: Although, I must confess to being confused. Why are you asking me about Sansa? Between the two of us, you are the one who lives in the same city as her.

Robb, 3:21 PM: Sure, but there are some things that she wouldn’t tell her brother. Things that she would tell her best friend.

Margaery, 3:22 PM: Are you asking me to divulge the tawdry secrets of my best friend to her older brother? Naughty I may be, but that is not a line I am likely to cross

Robb, 3:23 PM: What?  
Robb, 3:23 PM: No, no, no  
Robb, 3:23 PM: She just hasn’t been around as much as usual, and I am worried.

Margaery, 3:24 PM: Worried? About what in particular?  
Margaery, 3:24 PM: Do try not to frown too much. That dry air of the North combined with too much furrowing of the brows would only warp a face as pretty as yours.

Robb, 3:25 PM: My face is fine.

Margaery, 3:25 PM: That is what I was implying, yes.

Robb, 3:26 PM: As flattered as I am, I am trying to ask if Joff is back.  
Robb, 3:26 PM: Clearly, subtlety is not the route to take with you.

Margaery, 3:27 PM: On the contrary, I find subtlety to be most useful, in the right setting and with the right mood.  
Margaery, 3:27 PM: However, I would not want to prolong your worry. Last I heard, Joff was still vacationing somewhere in Essos. He’s likely to stay there for a while yet. He may be a cruel and stupid boy, but his grandfather is not. Tywin all but exiled him after Sansa came forward.

Robb, 3:28 PM: Because relocating to a private villa on the beach with servants is such a punishment.

Margaery, 3:29 PM: Oh, it was never meant to be a punishment. But the Stark name is still older and more powerful than the Lannister name in many parts of Westeros. Tywin cares little for the discipline of his own, only his own name.  
Margaery, 3:30 PM: Enough of unpleasant things. I have heard the most delicious things about you. Are the rumors true, Young Wolf?

Robb, 3:31 PM: How do you know about that name???

Margaery, 3:32 PM: Oh, it’s just one of the many exciting things I know. Maybe I’ll be in a sharing mood the next time I find myself in the North, but I’ll expect something in return :)

\--------------------

Margaery, 4:03 PM: You have to tell your brother about you and Jon. I swear, I’ve never seen a more determined man

Sansa, 4:04 PM: What are you talking about?

Margaery, 4:05 PM: I’ve just spent the last half hour flirting my poor heart out to distract Robb from worrying about you and therefore suspecting you.  
Margaery, 4:05 PM: It was not my best work, but seduction is so limited over text.

Sansa, 4:06 PM: He was texting you? About me?

Margaery, 4:07 PM: He noticed your avoidance of him. Honestly, he’s not a total incompetent. Robb was bound to notice sooner or later that you are spending your every free moment with Jon.

Sansa, 4:08 PM: I don’t necessarily mind if he knows, but Jon is more than a little nervous. He has it in his head that he was stalking me those couple of weeks at the park, and that Robb will murder him for it.  
Sansa, 4:08 PM: Men.

Margaery, 4:09 PM: Is he simple?

Sansa, 4:09 PM: Shut up

Margaery, 4:10 PM: Regardless, you have to tell Robb. I doubt that anything short of flying up there to bed him myself is going to distract him soon.

Sansa, 4:11 PM: I’ve always wanted a sister who would do girly things with me. Arya never wants to get her nails done

Margaery, 4:12 PM: If you are attempting to call my bluff, I must tell you that I am notorious for my follow through.

Sansa, 4:13 PM: A winter wedding, I think

Margaery, 4:14 PM: Margaery Stark has a certain ring to it

\--------------------

_Friday_

Robb, 5:36 PM: emergency. do you still have a knife guy?  
Robb, 5:37 PM: i think joffrey is back

Arya, 5:42 PM: have you seen him? where?  
Arya, 5;42 PM: i can have this handled quick  
Arya, 5:42 PM: just tell me where to find him

Robb, 5:43 PM: no, i haven’t seen him or anything  
Robb, 5:43 PM: but sansa is avoiding me and being weird

Arya, 5:44 PM: bloody hell, robb  
Arya, 5:44 PM: i was already in the car, ready to go  
Arya, 5:44 PM: do you know how hard it is to be geared up for a fight and then not have a fight  
Arya, 5:44 PM: it’s unhealthy, that level of frustration  
Arya, 5:44 PM: it’s like blue balls but worse

Robb, 5:45 PM: could you not, little sister

Arya, 5:46 PM: penis

Robb, 5:47 PM: STOP

Arya, 5:47 PM: SEXUAL INTERCOURSE

Robb, 5:48 PM: why did i think you could help me

Arya, 5:50 PM: sansa isn’t avoiding you bc joff is back, calm your TITS

Robb, 5:51 PM: so she is avoiding me! you admit it!  
Robb, 5:51 PM: and you apparently know why  
Robb. 5:51 PM: tell me why

Arya, 5:52 PM: if i would never gossip with sansa, why do you think i will with you

Robb, 5:52 PM: this isn’t gossiping. although if you want gossip, i think sansa’s friend fancies me. margaery

Arya, 5:53 PM: margaery would eat you alive. pls pls pls date her.

Robb, 5:54 PM: i’m a grown man, i can handle myself with margaery tyrell  
Robb, 5:54 PM: see, isn’t gossiping with me nice? you obviously do gossip

Arya, 5:55 PM: you telling me something about yourself is not gossiping  
Arya, 5:56 PM: besides, i don’t know why sansa is avoiding you bc of gossip. i’m just not a blind idiot like the rest of you

Robb, 5:57 PM: you used to like me, you know

Arya, 5:58 PM: i still like you  
Arya, 5:58 PM: but sometimes you get very overbearing in your role as protective big brother  
Arya, 5:58 PM: every thing is fine. sansa is fine.

Robb, 6:00 PM: every thing is not fine  
Robb, 6:00 PM: and i am not overbearing

 

Arya, 6:02 PM: you once followed me on a date for three hours while disguised with a fake moustache and giant aviators  
Arya, 6:02 PM: you are the definition of overbearing

Robb, 6:03 PM: GENDRY IS MASSIVE  
Robb, 6:03 PM: and older  
Robb, 6:03 PM: What if you had needed me?

Arya, 6:04 PM: i have literally beaten the crap out of gendry multiple times  
Arya, 6:04 PM: i wasn’t going to need you to fight gendry for me

Robb, 6:07 PM: sansa needed me.

Arya, 6:07 PM: robb…

Robb, 6:08 PM: no, sansa needed me. she needed me, and she was hurt, and i wasn’t there  
Robb, 6:08 PM: it’s not going to happen again

Arya, 6:09 PM: none of that was your fault  
Arya, 6:09 PM: it was joffrey’s fault and only that fucker’s fault  
Arya, 6:09 PM: and in the end, sansa saved herself  
Arya, 6:10 PM: and it’s better that way

Robb, 6:12 PM: it’d be better if we’d left him black and blue  
Robb, 6:12 PM: as black and blue as he’d left her

Arya, 6:12 PM: maybe, but that was sansa’s call  
Arya, 6:13 PM: she wanted it to be over and now it is  
Arya, 6:13 PM: she’s happy and safe and doing so well  
Arya, 6:13 PM: and a lot of that is bc she has a wonderful big brother who has been there for her and helping her  
Arya, 6:13 PM: you were there for her when she needed you and that’s what is important

Robb, 6:15 PM: she needs me now  
Robb, 6:15 PM: she left my party early a couple of weeks ago, and i haven’t seen her since  
Robb, 6:16 PM: only a couple of texts here and there. i’m worried.

Arya, 6:17 PM: gee, i can’t possible think of a reason why a 21 year old girl might not want to spend every moment with her overbearing and prone to violent bursts of rage older brother breathing down her neck

Robb, 6:18 PM: what  
Robb, 6:18 PM: i’m not prone to violent bursts of rage

Arya, 6:19 PM: you punched theon last week  
Arya, 6:19 PM: twice

Robb, 6:20 PM: he deserved it  
Robb, 6:20 PM: and we’re fine now  
Robb, 6:21 PM: and i don’t know what you’re trying to get at

Arya, 6:22 PM: honestly, i thought you were smarter than this. sansa is a beautiful, young and single girl. who doesn’t seem to want to hang out with her older brother at the moment.  
Arya, 6:23 PM: occam razor this shit, bro

Robb, 6:27 PM: no  
Robb, 6:27 PM: it’s too soon  
Robb, 6:27 PM: why would she be hiding that she’s seeing someone  
Robb, 6:27 PM: unless it’s someone she knows i wouldn’t approve of

Arya, 6:28 PM: pretty sure there are other reasons than approval for a girl not to introduce her very new boyfriend to her brother

Robb, 6:29 PM: BOYFRIEND?  
Robb, 6:29 PM: IT’S BOYFRIEND ALREADY?

Arya, 6:30 PM: how would i know  
Arya, 6:30 PM: unlike some nosy shits, i stay out of my siblings’ business  
Arya, 6:31 PM: really, robb, don’t be such a stereotype

Robb, 6:31 PM: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

\--------------------

_Saturday_

Robb, 11:54 PM: hey, i know you’ve been busy with school and work, but i need your help

Jon, 11:55 PM: are you okay?

Robb, 11:55 PM: no  
Robb, 11:55 PM: well, yes  
Robb, 11:55 PM: but also no

Jon, 11:56 PM: this is not concerning or ominous at all

Robb, 11:56 PM: it’s sansa

**Jon is typing…**   
**Jon is typing…**   
**Jon is typing…**

Jon, 12:00 AM: listen

**Jon is typing…**

Robb, 12:01 AM: she’s dating someone new

**Jon is typing…**

Robb, 12:03 AM: what do you keep typing  
Robb, 12:03 AM: this is serious

Jon, 12:03 AM: nothing  
Jon, 12:04 AM: sorry  
Jon, 12:04 AM: distracted by something here  
Jon, 12:04 AM: sansa is dating someone?

Robb, 12:05 AM: i think so. and arya thinks so

Jon, 12:05 AM: think so?

Robb, 12:06 AM: sansa has been avoiding me and arya thinks it’s bc she’s dating someone  
Robb, 12:06 AM: i wasn’t convinced, but now i think arya is right  
Robb, 12:06 AM: i saw sansa at the house for family dinner, and she had a massive hickey

**Jon is typing…**   
**Jon is typing…**

Robb, 12:11 AM: for fucks sake, why are you taking so long to send one word answers

Jon, 12:12 AM: maybe she burned herself with a curling iron and it wasn’t a hickey  
Jon, 12:12 AM: that happens, you know

Robb, 12:13 AM: burned herself with a curling iron?  
Robb, 12:13 AM: what are you even talking about  
Robb, 12:13 AM: burning herself with a curling iron doesn’t explain why she has been avoiding me

Jon, 12:14 AM: she might not be avoiding you

Robb, 12:14 AM: i usually see her every other day and hear from her at least once a day  
Robb, 12:14 AM: i mean, sure, i usually see you just as often and haven’t seen you either since the party, but that’s bc you’ve been busy

**Jon is typing…**

Robb, 12:15 AM: you went to go find her outside the part after she rushed out  
Robb, 12:15 AM: had something happened? did she seem okay to you?

**Jon is typing…**   
**Jon is typing…**

Robb, 12:20 AM: why are you STILL TYPING

\--------------------

Sansa, 12:21 AM: You’re giving your best friend a heart attack right now.

Robb, 12:21 AM: what  
Robb, 12:21 AM: how would you know that

Sansa, 12:22 AM: His face has gone purple.  
Sansa, 12:22 AM: I’m worried for his health.

Robb, 12:23 AM: are you with him?  
Robb, 12:23 AM: it’s midnight  
Robb, 12:23 AM: why are you  
Robb, 12:23 AM: NO  
Robb, 12:23 AM: SANSA  
Robb, 12:23 AM: SANSA  
Robb, 12:23 AM: NO

Sansa, 12:24 AM: How about Jon and I meet you for brunch tomorrow?

Robb, 12:24 AM: SANSA  
Robb, 12:25 AM: NO  
Robb, 12:25 AM: NOW  
Robb, 12:25 AM: EXPLAIN NOW  
Robb, 12:25 AM: WHAT IS HAPPENING

Sansa, 12:26 AM: My brother dearest, I have much better things to do in bed at midnight than text relationship updates to my brother. I love you, but I’ll see you tomorrow at the Crow’s Nest. 11 AM.

Robb, 12:27 AM: GROSS  
Robb, 12:27 AM: GROSS  
Robb, 12:27 AM: GROSS  
Robb, 12:27 AM: how are you worse than arya  
Robb, 12:27 AM: GROSS

\--------------------

Robb, 12:30 AM: THE PARK. COME ALONE. 6 AM.

**Jon is typing…**

**Author's Note:**

> I am iamkatebishop on Tumblr if you want to come say hi!


End file.
